Masked (Creepypasta Fanfic)
by NothingButGuilt
Summary: I didn't know who he was, nor did I know why I helped him...But something isn't right about him...
1. Who are you?

**Hello! This is a little thing I made, I'll make a daily thing (If school & family don't give me a hard time). So just enjoy this "Thing". You probs didn't know but this is a Creepypasta fanfiction. You'll see who the character is when you read okay?**

* * *

I was walking in my yard, in the pouring rain. I didn't mind to get wet, nor did I care if I got muddy. My parents didn't care either, my brother? Couldn't care less what happened to me. I got bored from walking in my yard so I decided to go to the woods. I walked for awhile 'till it started pouring, that's when I opened my Umbrella, I should be glad I took it with me. I stopped for a bit and looked up at the sky, rain drops falling in my eyes making my vision blurry. I looked in front of me to see a man wearing mask, he was really soaked! He had blood dripping from his hands, I suspected it was his. He looked very dirty and didn't even notice me staring at him. I put my Umbrella over him and said, "Hey, just take my Umbrella, I'll walk you home, Okay?" he didn't reply just a simple shrug. I walked him to my home instead, I told him I'd help him clean up. "So, can you tell me who you are and where you live?", he didn't speak for awhile, but he soon replied with, "Tim, but they call me Masky". I nodded and sat down, and waited for him to speak again, but he didn't. He just stared at me, and I couldn't help but stare back. "Why did you help me?" he asked out of the blue. I shrugged and smiled, "I saw you were hurt so I felt bad and decided to help". When I said that he nodded and got up, he looked around the place and hi gaze fixed on the family photo. "Is this your family?" he asked, wasn't it obvious? "Yeah, but I don't really think of them as family. They don't care what happens to me...Actually they don't care about me at all". He looked at me weirdly and shoved his hands in his pocket, he then looked towards the door and said, "Thanks anyway, I hope our paths cross again" that's all he said before he left.


	2. The paths crossed

I decided to continue this, I dunno why just bare with me okay? Anyway, this will be Masky's P.O.V (point of view). Enjoy Before I left the house, I looked back at it one more time. What is this feeling? could this be sorrow? Did I feel something for the girl? No, no don't talk about it you have to go. I walked to the well down at the church yard and jumped in (it was the entrance to the underworld, home of creepypastas). I was greeted by the Annoyance. "Hey, Masky!" Toby said walking up to me, waving. "Rodgers, you don't need to know. Why are you here anyway?" I asked Toby laughed a bit and shrugged his shoulders, "We all saw it, ya know" he folded his arms. What did he see? Perhaps he saw what happened with the girl? "So anyway, Slender gave You and Jack mission" I shook my head and smiled behind my mask, "Alright what is it?" Toby gave a smile and said, "Remember the house you were in? Well you were assigned to kill the parents and brother in the house. Isn't that neat? Now you get to see your Girlfriend". That's when I punched him, but it a useless since he was numb to pain. "I'd get going if I were you, you don't wanna mess up, do you?~". I walked back to the house, while Jack followed me. "So is she really your Girlfriend?" Jack asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice, I sighed and replied "No, we just happened to meet that's all". He laughed a bit and said, "Then why were you happy to be assigned to come back here?" I stopped and looked behind me at him. Even if he was wearing a mask I could tell he was smiling. "Jack, let's jus worry about this. And if you talk about it one more time-" I was cut off when he said, "Yeah sure sure". When we entered the house, we went to the brother's room first. Jack pulled out his knife and motioned me to cover is mouth to block the screams. When I did he woke up and looked, that's when he got stabbed right in the neck. Alice's P.O.V (Alice is the girl in this story) I had a nightmare, about the boy I met today. I was walking down the hall which seemed longer than usual, I kept walking until I heard screams...The scream of my brother. I ran into his room and found him dead, stabbed in the neck. The boy was looking down at him, and then looked back at me. He came closer to me, I tried to run out but the door slammed and locked. He came close to me and then- I woke up, I screamed but quickly covered my mouth. My parents would kill me! I walked out the door and saw nothing, where they still asleep? I slowly opened the door and almost screamed again. There were stab wounds in the neck, and their stomach has been cut open. I walked closer to them and saw that both were missing one kidney. I then realized, what if the screams weren't from my dream? I whispered to myself, "What sick monster would do this?" then I heard a voice behind me, "That's not very nice" 


	3. Thief

(Heheh, sorry I'm on a roll today!) Masky's P.O.V She looked at Jack who stood next to me. I could tell she was scared, I saw her lip tremble when she said, "Y-you did this?". Jack nodded and laughed a bit. "I actually thought you'd be happy to see them dead. Guess I was wrong", I looked at him surprised. She shook and looked at me, with eyes that said 'Why did you do this?'. She looked back at Jack and stepped back, terrified she said, "Are you going to kill me...too?". Jack shook his head, and sighed. "Now, we can't do that. Your to important to Tim". Anger consumed me at that moment. I took a step forward, making her take a step back. She couldn't go anywhere since her back faced the wall. Do I feel something or her? Jack laughed some more and said, "I'll leave you too alone. Heheh. Have fun~". He closed the door and left me alone with her, I looked back at her and she shook more. "Listen I-" I was cut off when I heard her cry. "I-I knew something was wrong about you! I...I..." she fell to the floor, hugging her knees. I crouched down and looked at her, how come I haven't noticed her...Beauty? Her gold hair covered half her face, she wore a light blue night gown. I stared at here for awhile, she then reached her hand towards me. I didn't do anything to stop her; She touched my mask lightly and reeled back her hand. "Listen, Half of what my friend said is true. We actually can't kill you. So our safe okay?" she nodded, still shaking. "But the other thing he said..is that true too?" she asked looking at me. I dipped my head down in confusion. Did I? I sighed and looked back towards her, "Well...I guess you can say that's true. But it's just something small. It's not like I love you or anything..." she got up and sighed more. "Well, I guess I'll go to sleep. Like nothing happened" she walked past me going towards the door. I stood up quickly and pulled her arm back, it surprised her a lot, she looked back at me. "I can't let you do that. So your coming with me" 


	4. Day one, completed

(I decided each day if possible, I will upload five chapters. So I'll be uploading two more today. This is still Masky's P.O.V. I'll switch to Alice's soon, until then enjoy!) We walked though the woods and I heard Alice talking to Jack, I couldn't help but ease drop on their conversation. "So if that's what happened to you, then what's the black stuff?" Jack sighed and said cheerfully, "I actually don't know. But no matter how many times I wipe it away, it comes back. I just decided to live with it". The too talked back and fourth until we came upon the well. Alice looked down it and with a confused tone she said, "Is this the home you talked about?". I looked at her, and Jack got beside her. "No, It's like a portal sort of. You jump down and it'll lead to our home". Jack then jumped down, Which made her take a step back. I put my hand on her shoulder and said to her, "Here I'll help you down. It's a bumpy ride after all" She sighed and nodded, I held her in a hug position and jumped down the well. When we landed I was surrounded by everyone. Sally, Jeff, Jack, Toby, and even my brother Hoodie surrounded me. I looked up to see Sally giggle, and Jeff's arm fold. "I-It's not what it looks like!" I said in defense but Toby replied with a smile and said, "Really?". *Couple hours of walking* I showed Alice around our house, Sally followed along telling her about how much fun they'll have. After awhile she whispered into my ear, "Uh, Tim...Where am I going to sleep?". I looked at her, I didn't think about this. Every room was taken, and I defiantly didn't want her to sleep on the couch. "With me I guess". She looked at me and whispered, "Okay, but don't get any ideas". I lead her to my room and she sat down on my bed and asked me, "How come everyone think's I'm your girlfriend?". I took off my mask and looked back at her, "They just saw me with you and started getting ideas. But believe me, I won't do anything to you". She nodded then her eye-lids closed, she fell into a deep sleep. I looked back at her and then I realized what I was feeling. "At least, not yet" 


	5. Farewell

(Hello! So I decided to continue this, I didn't get to upload chapter 5 last night so here it is. And sorry for the long Masky P.O.V, I needed inspiration before going back to Alice's P.O.V. so anyway here's Alice's point of view, enjoy) I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked around the room and sighed. Of course, it wasn't a dream. I looked back at him, and he was sleeping soundly. I yawed and got up but I was quickly pulled back in, I looked behind me and his hand was gripped tightly on my arm. "Y-your awake?" I asked, quietly. "I've been awake for awhile. Did you really think I was sleeping?", he said. He let go of me and yawned, and got out of bed stretching. He looked back at me and smiled before putting on his mask back on. He opened the door and looked back towards me, "I'll be gone for awhile. So for now your stuck with Jack" he turned towards the door and left. I walked out after him, but he was already gone. Why do I even try? I thought. I walked down the hall until I was stopped by a curly, brown haired girl. "Miss?" she said, her voice a little raspy voice. "Yes?" I replied, she looked at me from head to toe, and smiled. "Are you really Tim's-" I cut her off by saying, "N-no we just met; I was a unlucky victim. And nothing more" I patted her on her head and left for downstairs. Once I was there a man in a blue mask greeted me. 


End file.
